Domestic Tour
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: To know how simple her roots is.
1. Domestic Tour

Title: Domestic Tour

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

With the young actress' career rocketed to stardom after it started from the first movie she was recognized, 'Lotus in the Mud' and her talents and skills when it comes to her acting and stunts were also noticed after the Director and Producers were all giving her positive reviews and confirming to the media as well as to the public that her stunts were done by her and her professionalism is outstanding as the Top Actor of Japan, however with her down to earth and respectful nature she refused to be put on the same level as her senior and had been keeping silent about the rumors linking her to the said actor and why he flatly denied his relationship with the older actress Kusunoki Kana.

And presently the Japanese viewers as well as her fans are intrigued to her modest lifestyle and childhood, so she was given by the president an assignment to head back to Kyoto and show her childhood home to the reality television show that the President hand-picked for the plan, and to the President's delight to annoy a certain actor as well.

"I feel so honored to be invited to our favorite actress' and mascot's house!" bounced in glee by Shinichi Ishibashi as they glance to a two storey traditional Kyoto house, although what caught their attention is the beautiful front garden which was maintained cared for, the garage was open at the side where the white Jimny with heavy off road modifications, lift and Winch bumper and roof rack was attached. The garage itself was leaded with tools at the side and well organized.

"Our viewers are probably wondering why we are not with our favorite rooster, because we're visiting her house right now!" Yuusei Ishibashi added, "C'mon, let's head in and greet her and her family!" and the camera followed them.

Ringing the door bell which was buzzing, the three male hosts were excited and immediately Kyoko Mogami, the rising actress opened the door for them with a smile and lead them to the wide Genkan of the house where they placed their footwear to the Getabako which was clearly well furnished and customize for the said area, however heading in the house itself it was wide and has a beautiful foyer was well designed traditionally with a lounge, where a low table, and pillows, ornaments and other traditional Japanese cabinet was placed with clay tea set and photos of Kyoko and her family, including her Stepfather over the hallway of the house, "Glad to see you again, Kyoko-chan!" greeted by Hikaru which he was rewarded by a big smile and hug from her, he blushed a bit which gave his two hosting brothers a teasing.

Kyoko dressed in a simple cute blouse with Bo's face on it and the same shade of green thigh length denim shorts, and comically still being Bo in human form, "Would you like some drinks and snacks before we start going around, I'm sure the trip here was tiring?" they politely took the offer and took their place over the low table, they had little talk to each other of how simple yet traditional rich is her home as well as her politeness as a hostess for her company.

When she came back she brought some nice and light snacks for them and some cold tea for the occasion, "Can you tell us of how you decided to become an actress?"

"I want to be honest, it wasn't as planned, I mean it never came in to me entering such career in the first place, but because of a circumstance which was unprofessional which a certain senior called me such." She giggled, "I entered to take revenge to a certain person, who shall not be named. However after being in such environment I learned to love and enjoy it, I mean I don't even think of such thoughts anymore, all I care is not just my career but rather, what lies ahead of me in such career and where will it take me, and how far." She smiled, they talked more until they finished.

"So, let's head upstairs so you can see the house fully." She offered.

They went up and the boys were excited to see her room, however they were amazed by the modern setting of the second floor where they have a low coffee table that matched fluffy beanbag like lounge, walls like downstairs is decorated by photo frames and ornaments, adjacent to the lounge was doors.

The room blared some catchy and vlog music, (A/N: Paradise by Ikson) coming from one room at the end of the hallway, they started to feature the guest rooms which was fairly simple in arrangement and as well as the masters, although photos of the family were placed by the bedside table and heading to her room it wasn't pink as what they were expecting, but rather white with hint of pink for feminine touch, and has quite the personality, her bed wasn't big but enough for two person to share, white soft and clean sheets covered her bed and pillow, simple bedside table, facing her bed is a medium sized television mounted to her wall, and her wall over her rustic designed desk has a cork board which was full of photos, the boys were touched seeing their own photo joining her bestfriends' and family, it was a photo of them where she was still in her suit, except for the head, Hikaru was so happy and asked the camera man to zoom in.

Her desk has a laptop and a Polaroid camera, and her notes, neatly displayed, the other door was for her closet it wasn't that big but has a corner beautician table, with her prized make up set that was given to her by her best friend, a mirror attached to a wall and her drawers with cabinet where her clothing are.

"Say, where is that music coming from, it's quite nice and chill, I mean it has a vibe giving along the house." Shinichi bobbed his head hearing the music.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, my little brother is here as well, and he is in his room, come, let's say hello and look around as well."

They headed to the door at the end of the hallway and Kyoko knocked, there was no one answering so she went in assuming he could not hear, opening a black and gray painted walls, and a floor bed that matched the gray wall, with the same sheets, pressed by the wall and window, and to match the short bed, a low bedside table and television mounted to a wall facing the bed, with the floating cabinet installed below the electronic with books and his Bass stereo, his drawer was placed in the same size closet as Kyoko, his desk was placed to the corner of the room, and over it is his laptop which was left open.

"Uh… where is your brother?" Hikaru asked.

"Why, are you going to ask him for permission?" teased Yuuhei and Hikaru pouted, and Shinichi wheezed, Kyoko was confused.

Kyoko lead them to the supposed storage room beside it and found a well designed room customized to the said owner, it overlooks the yard; a guy half naked, with only his jogger shorts was sitting to his mesh office chair, where behind him is an organized wooden cabinet, with two-by-two cube shelves that contain another organizer; a small plastic finger grip organizer that fits the small cube space at the upper part of the shelf, while at the left has another tackle shelf station with specialized drawers for certain baits in it, on top he had four fishing rods attached to the wall rack at one side and at the other side of the wall beside the rods is a wall mounted wood bait rack, where color coded fish baits were organized, another one by two separate shelf is placed – on top is another wide slab of wall plank shelf with one hook under it; attached where his trademark small Reebow tactical back pack with loads of molle attached with some matching pouches, his telescopic rod with a rubber foam cloth cover is attached to the side of the back with his nylon sheath multi-tool pliers with a pendant size ferro rod at the case slot at the side of the sheath attached and his velcro filled with patches with his trade mark logo– is hooked to the shelf and at the shelf is empty and at the very top are his flat bill ball caps, under the side is his key hangers where his Jimny key is placed.

"Buddy?" called Kyoko and the other was actually typing along his laptop and couldn't hear her, "Otto." She called again and tapped his shoulder, he jumped from his seat and clutched his chest.

"Nee-sama." He wheezed, "Do you need anything?" he asked and ten turned to the three boys and the camera, he scrambled for his shirt and covered his body with his with a squeak, Kyoko only introduced them.

After the tour they went to her kitchen where she served them lunch, and it was also a mix of traditional interior and modern setting, as there was an island counter and high chair, the kitchen however overlooks the well maintained garden.

With a tatami door that separates the traditional Japanese garden with a wide flowing pond, it was crystal clear and colorful Koi swimming around, a small mini bridge was also place with traditional house like lamps, the garden was well maintained with the flowers and bonsai flourishing. The traditional Japanese porch gives away a cultural vibe with the Sakura tress planted at the side of the wide pond, petals falling over the water made the scenery even better.

The staff is all excited that after the show they can take turns of taking photos at the beautiful backyard garden, and Kyoko explained that her brother has done all improvements and maintenance in all their household and garden.

Kyoko also took them to the Ryokan where she was taught and raised by the Fuwas, and she told how she and her brother ended up being cared by the Fuwa couple, the three boys then questioned her about the singer which she replied affirmatively and they took a hint to whom she was upset and wanted that revenge, however they were surprised that she still remained close to the Fuwa couple and the Okami of the Ryokan loved her as her own, she also displayed her talent on Tea making ceremony and explained that she was taught by the Okami herself and was proud of it.

As the day ended the crew and the show wrapped it up and the three boys thanked her for her hospitality, they were all excited to see her back in the studio for the next episode but for the present they would edit all their recordings and insert it to their show as well.

* * *

A week later, after the reveal of who was the person inside the Chicken suit a certain Top actor was shocked and the same time baffled, however seeing her in a Bo shirt and those tiny shorts he had to stop himself from hating one of the Ishibashi boys who had been too close with her.

He is also surprised that she has a brother, a foreign one at that, blonde and has cold eyes, although seeing his relationship to Kyoko he was rather a brother goal after their little candid comical dance routine while cooking, it was taken secretly by the show and never revealed to Kyoko up until they aired the episode, it was cute when she was swaying her hips side to side and enjoying the song candy man and Ren couldn't help to smile at the sight, however he had to burst out laughing when her brother started to dance along in sync with her.

He had to reply that clip every time, not because it was cute with her brother but the fact she danced seductively with the tune of candy man.

With him invited to the Studio TBM for his new project for the upcoming movie to be released together with the newly returned Fuwa from his Asian tour and the Band Vei Ghoul being lead by their vocalist; them who just released their new album, Kyoko in her chicken suit which was still loved by the Bridge Rock viewers and fans the three males are in character trying to play along and wooing the chicken, and the three being joined by Hikaru who does not want to lose as well.

However Yuusei and Shinichi who prepared something to spice everything made the whole studio blare the roof in laughter after Kyoko's brother in cargo pants, brown caterpillar boots and flannel shirt came out, with a modified M4A1 rifle full of accessory which made it look scarier, a scope and a laser to match, his white safari fedora hat and a huge machete by his hip did the scary effect since his high and build matched Tsuruga Ren's build, although in comparison he was more taller and bigger.

"That thing looks like it'll make sure that any of this guys wouldn't get away huh?" asked by Yuusei with a whistle.

"Trust me, I built this to make sure, and if they do so, I got my Jeep outside to run them over." He added.

"Wow, Otsukinoji-kun, you look like a poacher…" Sho swallowed.

"Really? Well, I'm trying to hunt heads of those snakes and making sure they will be sold to the black market." He glared to the singer, "Remember what you did? You're one of them." Ren started to sweat after Otto pulled the charging handle of the rifle, Fuwa squeaked and hid behind the sofa, Yuusei and Shinichi was laughing while Hikaru with the Band and Ren were fearing for their lives.

"Bakaaaaak!" Kyoko flapped her wings and signaled her farmer slash brother to stop and followed him to the back, he walked backwards glaring to the four men, including the eldest host and the band vocalist, the band members were all shaking after that threat.

After that show the new character was a hit and more of Kyoko's fans wants to see him more but she refused and so does her brother, it was just in that episode, and sadly her fans were devastated that they will never get to see him, however she promised to post photos of her and her brother often to keep track on him and as well see him a lot despite out of the spotlight.

However, back in LME a certain president is plotting however he was cautious enough to watch out for the guard dog and vicious bother who's out to hunt and cut anyone's head off if he knows his sister's heart is about be broken again.

~END?~

* * *

A/N: Should I end it here or shall I continue? Also, I am inspired by my good friend Kaname-san's fanfiction, damn my friend I could never compete with yours, but rather, I look up to what you make always.


	2. Medium

Title: Medium

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Summary: The intervening substance through which impressions are conveyed to the senses or a force acts on objects at a distance or it is sometime in a form of a person.

* * *

It is another normal day over the set of the new action police agent drama, some part of the street of Tokyo being used for the said location and the actor together with the director chatting for the next plan for his own stunt which he insisted to do after the positive response and review of the actress of the 'Lotus in the Mud' with her flawless and death defying personal stunts she did for the movie, now it is the top actor's turn to show that he too can do the same.

However despite his recent scandal because of the actress Kusunoki Kana, he is in the middle of the battle field where he was caught victim, one used him as a tool for her own benefit and the other was broken by what had happened and Ren Tsuruga do not know how to fix it as the other turned to decide to avoid him.

Ren intently listened to the director for the instruction to where to jump, and what stunt to do in certain areas for safety as well when the security of the set started chasing a boy with auburn hair and worn out shirt, he started jumping and giving the buff securities some trouble while he was laughing and mischievously playing around.

"HEY!" Ren took action and grabbed his collar from behind and secured him, the securities almost took him away when Ren shook his head and told he will deal with it, "LET ME GOOO!" he started to trash around but Ren held him tightly.

"Calm down, kid, I'll put you down, but listen to me, I don't know what you were doing and making trouble here, but you are not supposed to be here, this place is a hazard for you, you might get hurt, also, where are your parents, and what is your name?"

He was looking away upset and giving Ren a hard time, "Listen, I'm not going to get you into trouble, I'll help you out, you remind me of my past self." He chuckled and put the child down, he looked like a nine years old.

"What is your name?"

"River." That's the only thing he said.

"Your last name?" and the boy shook his head.

"I'm an orphan, please don't put me back to that place?" his voice was shaking, Ren's heart was aching as the boy pleaded.

"Till you what, I'll let you sit there with my manager, behave and I won't put you back there, I'll ask more later, but don't go alright?" and he nodded his head.

After Ren's shooting he did came back to his trailer with the boy nodding to nap by the seat, his manager Yashiro placed his jacket over the boy who looked worn out.

Ren looked longingly remembering his mischievous Koun days where he would get into trouble because he was a troubled child, the boy slowly woke up and blinked, "Hey there, kiddo." Ren smiled.

"Uh…" he continued to blink.

"So tell e why were you causing trouble?" the boy reluctantly replied.

"I… uh… please don't get some adults who had been keeping me around into this trouble?" he pleaded and Ren sighed and nodded while he crouched to the boy's level.

"I promise." Ren couldn't promise if the boy is being put to harsh position.

"I work for small chores and some nice people accepts and gives me little money for allowance and food, but some older kids took it and told me that if I get some nice things from this place they will return what I earned." Ren is upset.

"Really now?" Yashiro looked a little upset at what the child had said, "Well, can you take me to them and I'll bring some props for them to take so we can get what is yours." He said and thought of the holster he broke, however what surprised him is that the child jumped and hugged him, he's heart melted as the boy smiled and thanked him.

Taking the prop with him, they went to the said kids who were by the convenience store eating ice cream, Ren was upset as he knew they were using River's money, he snarled at them and they looked shock at the actor, River is hiding behind him, "Where is his money?" Ren's deep voice rang and the kids.

"What money?" the bigger one replied yet with a shaky voice.

"The money you promised to return if he brings you one of the props from the set." Ren added.

"We uh…."

"You spent it?" Ren was furious and the child behind him was about to be in tears, "Listen, I will report you to the authorities because of what you did, now do you still have his money?" the smaller kid from the back handed the money, it was a stack of rolled up banknotes, it was a total of four thousand yen.

"This was nine thousand yen!" th child burst in anger and Ren stopped him.

"It's okay, I'll get you back on that."

"No! you already helped me enough." He looked down.

"What do you say we get some nice grubs then we get you all nice and fixed up?" he offered and pulled him to his arms.

Ren took the holster back with them and went in to his car, "You've done so much, sir."

"Please, call me, Tsuruga, or Ren-san, River-kun." He smiled and told Yashiro to bring them to the nearest diner, they ate, and the boy was hungry, Ren ordered a huge plate for him and let him eat, and after that they went back to LME and met with the president who was shocked to see Ren with a child and accused him of having an affair, but the boy was so mature and explained the situation.

Lory, pulled the child and asked Ruto to get him cleaned up, and it wasn't long when the child came back with a neat hair, cut to the same length as Ren's, his eyes were the same as his original one, a deep emerald eyes, he is now wearing a white polo shirt, some cargo shorts and his barefoot is now covered with a nice white high top – kicks.

Ren took the boy to work with him after he left the president, however he had requested the president to investigate the boy on what children's home he as from and why was he so afraid to go back to that place and the shady thing about that place if such nice child refused to be there.

Yashiro on the other hand was delighted to have some company while waiting for Ren, and he had been happily teaching the boy some few basic and helpful things, and even opening up Ren's case to a certain girl he had been fancying however there were some circumstances which made it worse.

"Oh… poor Tsuruga-san…" the kid looked at him with pity while he did his photo shoot.

As it was turning night time, Tsuruga-san, thank you for the food and nice things, I can't bother you more, I think I should leave."

"You are never a bother, you know, I remember myself from you."

"You're an orphan too?" he asked.

"No." Ren chuckled, "Quite the opposite, I got nice and loving family to be exact, but I was a troubled child, I tend to be making trouble whenever I need to work hard for something and got me to a bad air." He explained, "I got a bestfriend who died because of me, and without him knocking me off to my senses I'm not the actor and standing in my own feet without him."

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir."

"It's fine, and besides, it's getting late and things might happen to you if you stay out there, why don't you stay with me for a while and let's wait for my boss to get you to some comfortable place where you will be safe, alright?"

"Not that place, please." He pleaded again which broke the older man's heart.

"I promise." He said and ruffled his hair, they went to his car and buckled him, and when they arrived to his apartment the boy was deep as sleep and carried him up, he took him to the guest bedroom where Kyoko always stays and placed the child gently over the bed, taking the shoes off and covering him with the white fluffy comforter.

Shortly Ren realized they haven't had dinner and when he was about to get something, to his surprise, the girl in his mind came to know on his door, "The president called me for an assignment and told me to help you take care of River-san." She informed and Ren immediately thought that the boy is a fallen angel sent to him as help and he was the reason to why the girl was lured in to his lair.

"Thank you, and please come in!" he said enthusiastically and lead her in, she brought some supplies already and headed to the kitchen.

"I need to explain things to you first." He sighed and braced himself and thought how pathetic he is for his reasons, "I don't like this tension between us, and you having no trust in me." He pulled her gently to face him.

"You don't have to explain any-" she was cut off with his sigh.

"I do, because I like you and I don't want the girl I like to misunderstand." He finally got the courage to tell her, Kyoko was shocked, having to stare at the actor wide eyes, "I can't believe how pathetic I was to be used as a tool by her, she has someone and used me for her gain." Kyoko knew about it after she heard him confess while in the Chicken suit.

"And I don't know how to explain and tell you how I feel after what happened, I'm tired seeing you over social media with your brother so close as well as other actors, and it made me feel empty… well, jealous as well." He sighed.

"Wait, you're jealous of Otto?" it was even a shock to her and she wanted to laugh.

"I… ah…" he looked away with a red face and left another sigh, "Can we talk again after you finish dinner?" he looked reluctant, "I want to be honest with you with something, I need to get this off my chest."

"I- I see…" Kyoko weakly nodded and went to making dinner.

While she was making dinner Ren just stood beside her and watched her cook, it was something he learned from an older actor giving him advice, as the man couldn't cook as well, but wanted to compliment and show his love to his wife who is doing everything in the house, and Ren felt obliged as the girl was always there for him.

After she finished Ren pulled her to the lounge and shared another round of silence, clearing his throat, "I'm sorry if I lied to you all this time." He bit his tongue and Kyoko looked at him in serious and confused manner, "I'm sorry if fairies aren't real, I'm sorry if I… uh kissed you." And that Kyoko was even more lost.

"I am Corn." She laughed and thought it was a joke, "No… I really am." He sighed again and started to explain his circumstance with his childhood and how he ended up to be a thug as a teen and how his best friend died and his regrets as well repent."

"No wonder you always look like you don't deserve to be happy." She noticed.

"I really don't." he gave a sad smile, "And I do things to make everyone happy to make myself useful, I mean it's my way to giving back for what I have done to Tina and Rick." He looked out the window.

"You did not drive the car that killed your friend and you had done well enough for punishment, sometimes, you need to forgive yourself." She turned to him with a comforting eyes, she cupped his cheeks between her palms, "Things go south at times, and yes you took little blame for what happened, but for all these years you had been carrying it and punishing yourself and giving back, maybe it is time for you to forgive yourself."

"I… I don't know if I can." Breathing deeply.

"Then, think of something that will help you?" not now, but maybe next time, but always remember when you do devote yourself to that and use it as a part of your promise to Rick, as a reason to let go." She advised him and he thought it was a great reason to do so.

"Thank you… and again I'm sorry."

"All these years I wondered what happened to my Corn, I can't believe he became a play boy." She teased.

"Hey!" he pouted and she finds it cute until, they heard a loud shout from the guest room, they rushed only to find the boy breathing heavily and shaking.

"Are you alright, buddy?" Ren rushed in with worry and comforted him, the child was crying.

"Please, don't put me back there!" he said and Kyoko's heart broke and went to embrace and comfort him, Ren shook his head.

"I promised didn't I?" Ren said, and patted the boy, "I promised that I will not get you back there."

"They… they sent us to awful people." He said, "They sell my friends there." He added and Ren knew at that moment he needed to get the authorities involved after the private investigation he made.

They took a few moment until they decided to eat dinner and Kyoko was delighted that the boy was a heavy eater, he was excited to learn cooking from her which she is enthusiastic to teach him more.

Ren noticed that he was eager to learn and even for just a day he grew fond of the boy, until he took Kyoko home that evening.

That evening Ren was happy, but unable to sleep thinking of anything he can do as promise he will make for his friend, only to decide on one thing which will change his life forever, he knows that it's already late and early in the wee morning, he called Kyoko who replied him with a groggy voice which was cute.

"I think I know what I want to do." He said.

"That's quick, but okay, let me hear it so we can go back to sleep."

He chuckled, "I took my friend's life which is why I'm punishing myself, now that a child was entrusted to me by some reason and fate, this time I want to care for that life and help it grow like how my friend helped me, Kyoko I'm adopting River."

"That's gre- wait what?" she sat up from her bed, shocked, "Adopting, are you sure? Can you handle taking care of him?" she asked baffled.

"I don't know if I will handle it but I want to, I'll be responsible and finally be of something." He said, "I know why we met, because he is a medium for me and Rick, like how I met you, you were sent to be my comfort and someone who can help me always." Kyoko blushed and was glad he wasn't there to see her face, she gave a smile and was happy for him.

"Let's talk later, I'm so sleepy." She yawned.

"I'll pick you up before heading to LME?" he offered and she agreed.

* * *

The next morning, Ren all dressed for work with his black dress shirt and waistcoat and matching trousers and expensive casual oxford shoes, behind him is the said boy in black polo shirt and white cargo shorts, he was following Ren and Kyoko like a duckling and greeting back the staff of the agency, he was in his best behavior.

However without asking or planning with Kyoko what to wear, she was in her black, pink and white, off shoulder - knee length dress, they were on their way to the president when Lory in a bunny onesies while Ruto in his sun costume, the boy looked at them strangely and Ren wanted to laugh at such reaction when, "Boss…" Ren started, "I made a decision, I hope you do not disagree." It wasn't permissive, it was rather a request.

Lory was already aware and expecting especially on how Ren watches and looks after the boy yesterday, "I want to call the social service and settle some papers, I'm adopting River." The boy gasped and looked at him, Ren kneeled to face the child to his level.

"I'm sorry if I didn't ask you first but, would you like to be my family?" Ren gave a hopeful smile and the boy stared in shock for a moment and vigorously nodded and attacked him with a hug causing them to fall down, Ren tightly held the crying boy who was over the moon.

"Thank you!" he said.

"So no more, Tsuruga, Ren-san or sir, alright? It's Papa, Dad, Pops, Dada, or Daddy now." He told and the boy never let go of him, Lory was throwing flowers around from his basket out of happiness.

"Pa?" he called Ren for the first time such fatherly address and Ren is already decided to keep him, Ren carried him to his arm, "River Tsuruga, how about that, you now have a last name." he smiled and held him tight, Kyoko was looking longingly and happy to both of them when Ren grinned pulling her.

"I wouldn't have decided this if it weren't for your brilliant suggestion, I think I'm ready to let go." He said.

"I'm glad, Corn" she gave a smiled and Ren dropped a kiss to her head which made the President squeal as well as Yashiro, the boy then supplied.

"Are you now my Mom, if you're Pa's girlfriend?" he asked and Yashiro shrieked.

"I love this kid already!" he said, and the child was weirded out from his fanboying.

"YASHIRO-SAN!" called by the resident in attention and the other salutes, "Clear these two's schedule for the day! You both will be getting the child's needs and Ren you will be signing some files for the adoption!" he said and Ren nodded.

"However before you leave." Lory grinned, "I'll call up my favorite witch to do magic on both of you before heading out, Kyoko-chan remember you are a rising star and starting to be popular." He explained and she nodded.

Yashiro helped Kyoko's manager to clear up her schedule for the day and move her said interview to the next, now they are on their way to the make up room and Kyoko was dressed the same however her hair was extended longer and made it auburn, she was stunning as Ren said, while his hair was dyed blonde and his contacts were removed, Ren and River's eyes matched and now they looked like a real father and son.

They headed out to the mall to get him his needed things and Ren picked out clothing for him, Kyoko was around looking for things for him to use, and arguing like a married couple after Ren spent so much, and Kyoko had been teaching the nine years old boy to budget, however as young as he is he was knowledgeable and explained he had to do so if he wanted to eat in a day, Ren and Kyoko's hearts were in pieces and felt bad, Ren him a small sling bag to carry around when he comes with him to work, however Kyoko reminded Ren.

"He needs to be in school" she turned to the boy looking at a Lego picture with a human figure with blue shirt and a sword, he was curiously looking at it.

"I know… I think I should process it as well." Ren nodded.

"This will be hard, knowing you will deal a lot of papers and other documentations, but you are doing this for him and Rick." Kyoko again cheered for him.

"Thank you for always being there for me when I need you." Kissing her hand until Ren noticed that the boy is looking intensely at the huge box of said Lego named 'Minecraft' Ren chuckled and thought of getting it for him.

Walking around the shop more, the back compartment of Ren's car was already full and to Kyoko's surprise Ren bought the giant box that he was eying earlier and the child looked at it with fear as he will spend time figuring out the said toy.

Arriving back to LME, as the president instructed them, Ruto prepared a room where they can wait for the social workers to arrive and sign the proper documentation for the process. Ren brought the huge box to the said area where there was a fluffy carpet, a white leather lounge and flat screen mounted over the wall.

Ren took out all the pieces and instructions to the carpet and the boy beside him looked nervous as they are going to put that massive pile together, while they were putting it together and Ren scratching his head to which is going which and reading the manual, Kyoko was stealing some candid photo for her own personal keep and giggled at the sight of confusion, trouble, mini heart attacks and panic to the missing pieces.

It took them three hours to finish it, it was a mountain with a mine, with food and animal farm, trees and a tiny house set with few figures of monsters and the character named Steve.

Yashiro wanted to laugh at the reactions the two were sharing while putting it together, "I don't want to do that again, but this is nice." River said and looked amazed at their work.

"This will go to your room." Ren chuckled made sure everything was in place and it wouldn't fall out of pieces, Kanae came in and looked at the pair strangely, she came in to look for Kyoko only to find her sitting on the floor taking photos of the finished products.

"What happened?" she asked lost seeing the top actor in satisfied yet regretful look.

"Nothing, we just built a huge toy which took them three hours to finish." Kyoko replied.

"Impressive." Kanae grinned. "Remind me to give them another of that as a present?" Ren looked horrified and Kyoko burst out laughing.

"Please no." the boy pleaded, and Kanae wheezed.

Shortly the government workers came, and was surprised that it was Ren Tsuruga who was requesting, the process went on smoothly and the social workers informed Ren that they will come to inspect his house soon for the compliance of the adoption.

Ren agreed however he needed to make sure that he will set up the guest bedroom to his son's own, and decorate it, however he will ask his son's opinion for that matter.

Ren's upcoming day off is in two days time and thought it would be great to go out to get everything for the said room.

Days later Ren indeed went out with his son to purchase things, he was not in disguise and rather went out as his celebrity self, his son calling him Pa openly and he was happy calling him his boy.

To his surprise the boy likes blue and white which the same as his, they chose matching colors for his bedroom set, and his wall will be painted white and blue, Ren was spending so much for his son, and getting him nice things which the boy never had in his life, Ren knowing his son loves food and taking photos of the food he was having, a small Polaroid gift by the president.

And surprisingly he was a good photographer, which Ren was reminded of Kyoko's brother who was an outdoor enthusiast.

River now has a huge cork board over his wall and had few photos already with dates and shop name where it is from. Ren liked how he was eager to learn as well.

However having to decide keeping the child meant they will soon have to explain to his fans and public the circumstances knowing that there will be news that the perfect gentleman has a secret child, and upon his interview he cleared that River is not his biological son, but rather adoptive, he even offered to have a DNA to have a proof.

"The reports for the investigation arrived." The president showed he papers, passing it to Ren, "Your hunch was right, the children's home where River-kun came from was in contact with the human traffickers, kids were sold to be workers and even sex slaves at the young age, if they are not fit for the work, their organs are being harvested and sold for whatever is useful." Lory explained and Ren was furious.

"We need to let authorities know about this place." Ren demanded.

"I already did, agent Rachester from the United Nations department is already on the case, and he is my good friend's Yu Hirose's son."

"I see, that is good to hear." Ren nodded, "Also when will be the result of the DNA coming?" Ren asked, "I want to clear my name as soon as possible, before they get a sniff of what Kyoko and I's relationship." He sighed.

Lory chuckled, "Don't worry, by tomorrow it will arrive."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Smiled by Lory. To Ren's shock he was greeted by his parents Kuu and Julie to his apartment, River being woken up and startled from his nap, he was carried to Ren's arms and napping soundly to his shoulder until he was shocked awake by the older couple.

Kuu looked apologetic waking the boy up, Julie on the other hand was ecstatic seeing her grandson for the first time, Ren was shocked but happy.

"I'm upset that you did not tell us about our grandson, but I'm happy you got him!" Julie took the drowsy nine years old and snuggled to her neck, "Oh my goodness! He is adorable!" she squealed in a low voice and let the boy sleep.

Kyoko was right behind Ren and Kyoko was blushing after Kuu teased her, but shared a tight hug after she had missed the man.

"Koun, where did you say you met, River?" Kuu asked looking at the boy.

"At my drama set, at Shinjuku street, where out location is, he was worn out and quite battered." Rubbing the sleeping boy's back.

"This necklace." Kuu was putting his head on something trying to remember.

"What about it, darling?" Julie asked as she let the boy sleep over her chest, he was worn out from following Ren around his work.

"I can't remember but I think I will." He sighed, "I can't remember because maybe I'm tired."

After having their rest, the morning later, Kyoko was making breakfast, the boy over his stool helping her chop some few ingredients for the American breakfast she was making.

It was a cute sight, Ren was there behind them secretly taking photos for his own use.

Having their meal, they then headed to LME, for Ren and Kyoko to report before heading for their respective schedules, Juliena and Kuu are there to greet and annoy Lory, and offered to look after their grandson, River took liking to both of them and Julie is to take him to her nearest branch and have him fit to all sorts of clothing she can possibly fit to his half empty wardrobe, Kuu however demanded to take the boy food hopping and the other loved the idea.

It was afternoon when Ren came back and received the results, when he did he was already expecting the negative paternity results as he never fooled with anyone while staying in Japan nor back in his home in America, Kyoko was expecting it as well, however never expected that the child was a close relative according to the results after the lab expert explained the numerical outcome of the examination.

"Well… I never said I was not his uncle, all I said was I was not his biological father." Ren's Koun came out and did the shrug Kyoko hates.

And as he announce such thing over the media, they now believed him, however with him having to adopt River with a reason that he is his relative that was left orphaned they bought the story and ate it like it was the hottest thing in the menu.

"I knew it!" Kuu burst, that necklace! I gave that to my sister years back, and she gave it to her daughter, Shana-chan, as I remember Shana-chan was married to Rael Rosinov who died from a bombing back in his duty, she is your older cousin Koun."

"I never knew… he is the son of Shana-chan, River has his father's eyes, and mother's hair." Kuu finally putting it together, "Shana as I heard died as well, but I never knew she would leave her infant to some shady place." Kuu sighed.

"I'm glad he was brought to us." Kuu said as River was curled to the side napping.

* * *

Months passed, the news spreads like wild fire, someone got the scent of Kyoko and Ren dating and she was being questioned about her fast rise to the top, and her reply was witty as well as empowering to women, she refused to be addressed as an actress who would need her man's help on getting roles or taking a spot to the hottest dramas and movies and honestly admitted that, yes she is having help from him, it's not for taking roles but rather the role itself, practicing her character and being one of which she is assigned.

And to one of her guesting, being joined by Ren, she was accompanied by her over protective younger brother who dislikes the actor who broke her heart, namely Ren, and to another of his appearance for comedic purposes as requested by the director, when Otto was about to hit and push Ren to back off, River swoops in to safe his dad and hit the bigger teen right in the stomach with his head covered with hard hat which Yashiro placed, the whole studio was blaring in laughter, "OOF!" Otto felt the hit made by such tiny person.

"Careful, that's a little ball of furry if you ask me." Kyoko giggled.

"Uncle, no!" the boy pouted at Otto.

"What did you just call me?" Otto was baffled and blinking.

"Oji-chan." After River said it Kyoko was blaring in laughter.

"Why?" Otto was now confused.

"I forgot to introduce you to your nephew, River, meet your Otsukinoji-oji-chan." She teased.

"Since when?" Otto finally having more words out for the entertainment.

"Since he was adopted by Cor- I mean Ren-san" Kyoko snorted.

"You like cars?" Otto asked.

"I like mountain bikes." The boy replied and obviously Kyoko has something to do with the child's interest to mountain bikes which his dad delightfully provided after knowing he now has a knack for such hobby, "And food."

"You like to cook?" it was a weird question for a nine years old.

"I like to cook, but Ma said I need to have some adults to watch me use the stove, Pa can't cook." The boy was a blessing after he revealed that the great Tsuruga Ren could not save himself for food.

"Let's make Katsudon?" offered Otto.

"I love meat." River replied and they left.

"Was I just saved by my son?" Ren asked blinking.

"And he just told the whole Japan you can't cook either." Kyoko added and the host was in fits of laughter.

With the whole ordeal dealt by the couple as they revealed their relationship, and Ren openly revealed he has a son now, and happily taking the dad role, he gained more projects after his showcase of paternal side as well as a candid boyfriend as he never failed to post a photo of his girlfriend or his son over his social media.

One photo where he and his son was twinning the polo shirt look, he was wearing casual jeans while his son in cargo shorts as always, Kyoko who joined them in wearing a fit polo shirt dress, behind them is the gate of the theme park with Kuu and Julie in disguise, Seana and her husband, together with Otto who is by his beloved Jimny, it was their first family photo which Kyoko treasured and used as her wall paper, Ren used it to his profile account replacing his professionally taken photo from his R'Mandy modeling shoot, as well as made it his wallpaper for his phone and computer.

Otto's photography blog was full of his nephew's photo to which the boy is now modeling his outdoor and personal brand, River in an off-road mountain bike to which he was upgrading by earning his keep to get the proper gears for the bike his dad got him, earning his medals and awards from school he was being rewarded by Ren with the needed things he keep on his list as a reward, Ren finds the hobby good as he Is being active and as well as academic, Kyoko however is the strict mother who make sure that he is well in school despite catching up after missing so much.

Ren's apartment is now full of photo frames, and family oriented belongings, his sports car was added with another luxury SUV that was demanded by the president for family use as Kyoko now moved in after so much convincing and pleading from the father and son.

Despite the scandals died down, the hype of seeing the young Tsuruga grow up was there, demanding Ren and Kyoko to post more of the child, now ten, Kyoko did a collage of her son's photos, photos of his awards and himself from school, in his nice three piece suit uniform, loaded with medals, and holding certificates for whatever spelling and math contests he was in, as well as chess which he was so fond of and making the LME president weep and throwing tantrums from losing, to his candid photo with his beloved bike, which influenced by Kyoko for her fondness of those two wheels with pedal contraption, River in his twenty-six inch off road – electric mountain bike, with GPS attached by Ren for safety, saddle bag for tools in cases, and front tube frame bag with his needs, head in the safety cover of a full face off road mountain bike helmet and goggles, and for a change, out of his uniform and polo shirts he is donning a downhill jersey and matching downhill shorts that looked like cargos that he usually wear, behind the full face helmet they can see from the bit muddy goggles his eyes that he was smiling.

Despite the time Kyoko and Ren share as a couple, Kyoko's brother still disapproves with Ren, however what keeps him away and occupied is because of River who distracts him and keeps him from killing Ren. Otto, Ren and River though agrees that they hate Fuwa Shotaro after he had been bothering Kyoko again after his world tour, and Reino trying to call River the little Bambi for a reason does not know he was indeed a cub following his father's viciousness, fangs and roars will be shown if he bothers again his mama again.

~END?~

* * *

A/N: Should I continue again?


	3. Extra Activities

Title: Extra Activity

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Lory Takarada President of the top acting agency in Japan who produced top actors and the Hollywood legend Kuu Hizuri, knows the harsh schedules of such industry especially to actors who are in demand, in this case, the parents of the boy sitting alone by the LME room answering all his homework out of boredom as he wait for his parents.

Lory sighed and went in, Ruto followed him, the child who is now hitting puberty in his early teens, looked up to the strange man in a tango costume, after few years, he finally got used to seeing the president in weird get up, "Hey there, champ? Doing all assignments again?" he asked.

"Well, I don't have anything to do anyways, this is better than procrastinating." He shrugged, every single day he would do the same, "The question now is that, what do I do since I finished it all…" he quizzed looking at all the notes he made, Lory is aware the boy is not biologically related to Kyoko however looking at those numbers with letters all solved and neatly calculated, it was like he inherited the actresses academic intelligence.

"You know what, come with me, Maria-chan is upstairs with her friend." And Lory pulled the boy.

Heading up the small studio full of mirrors, the same as the LME room, however much more smaller, Maria dressed in thigh length gym shorts, flannel shirt tied to her waist, a fitting tank top sweating, with her blonde friend who looked foreign as well, they were dancing to an American music.

The blonde girl was cute and dancing in her skirt, the music girl in the mirror blared over the speakers and River actually liked the music and bobbed his head in the rhythm.

Upon seeing Lory, they stopped the music and greeted the boys, "Girls, because River-kun is doing nothing and will be late waiting for Ren and Kyoko-chan, why not keep him company and teach him some few dance?" with that said River whipped his head in disbelief.

"I can't dance!" he burst.

"We don't know that yet." Winked Lory, "Now take that upper uniform off and practice with them." Lory pushed and the boy who had no choice unbuttoned his suit uniform and left his tank top on with his trousers, the girls then giggled and showed him a clip of a Spanish song and it showed some few easy steps and they started to teach him, it wasn't an hour when he got the basics of it and they continued, Lory on the side was enjoying himself watching them, the three were sweating and enjoying, and the boy was smiling and laughing actually loving the new activity.

Little did they know, the couple was by the full glass door watching and Ren was amazed his son can actually dance, they watched for a while until Ruto noticed them and informed everyone inside the studio, Chiori and Kanae also watched as they were with the couple.

"Wow." Kyoko amazed and started to wipe her son's sweat, and gave his temple a kiss, the boy is now taller than her and quite toned in figure due to his outdoor activities which being supervised by his Otto-jiji.

"That was amazing, buddy." His dad gave him a high five.

"Can I join Maria-nee and Sara-chan every after class?" he asked excitedly.

"As long as you don't forget your studies." Kyoko reminded.

"I already finished all my homework, and before I start I'll do all of it, I promise!" he compromised.

"Alright." Kyoko agreed.

The next day, as promised he finished all his homework first and did it all with diligence and even checked if he did everything right, and before heading to school that morning, his dad who checked up on him to get him prepared to leave since he will be dropped off, he dad chuckled seeing him pack a separate bag, a smaller gym bag with his grandmother's brand and looked expensive, the matching high-top kicks was placed to its compartment safely with proper clothing, making sure he wouldn't ruin the designer oxfords he has.

And by that afternoon, with his notes and review together with his assignments which was done over recess and school lunch are perfectly made and ready to be submitted.

Now dressed in cargo gym shorts that's just right to his knee, LA Lakers jersey, and his matching black with white soles high-top kicks with Velcro strap by the ankle and thick tongue sticking out.

Every afternoon they would practice until Lory mischievously recorded them and uploaded where they were dancing to the music of 'Fifth Harmony' Worth It, his movements are like feminine as he sway his sides softly and can adapt to sharp movements, they are in good choreography changing positions as they go on to formations despite being just the three of them.

Lory created a new brand just for the three of them and moved their studio to a bigger one and provided them a better speaker to use, a facility just for them since he too is enjoying the new activity after class the young teens have.

The brand 'EXT Lesson Studios' he had branded to the blouse his granddaughter uses, as well as the flat bill ball-cap that was River was wearing became popular, and even Ren in one of his interviews wore one as their interview was made outdoors; by the beach, however with the constant upload and display of the boy's dancing together with the feminine choreography, the parents received some few backlash that the boy might be different.

Kyoko was upset of what they said, especially the comment from her former childhood friend who brought her forcefully to a challenge in the industry, of a three letter word that made her upset.

Ren was close to attacking him, however his manager managed to calm him down and just made his statement, "My boy loves dancing, and I respect and support him, it keeps him company when we're still at work and it is doing him good, one should not judge what other's preference of skill and talent has, I'm proud of him as he can portray music in his own way." Ren as a good father received approval to all parents in the country and even internationally, especially the attention of the five time consecutive Russian gold medalist Victor Nikiforov and his American-Japanese husband who is an international choreographer and danseur Katsuki Yuuri, as their own son, Yuri is a dancer who both dance in the ice with his Naturalized American-and full blooded Japanese father Katsuki-Nikiforov's preference of dance.

Giving support to the couple, their fans made a movement where they copy the choreography of the three teens and show their helping hand, however Maria in retaliation wanted to show her little brother's masculine part in dancing and copied one of his favorite choreographer Marlon Alves, and managed to pull off the perfect Mambo Number Five choreography as he can move to the said beat with his spot on facial expression that matches the steps he was making.

Juliena on the other hand was proud seeing her favorite teen wearing her brand of clothing, a pair of hip-hop white cargo shorts that matches his black high top kicks and white loose jersey, doing the dance, he looked like a mini Ren in his playful, playboy character as he goes around Sara Usui and Maria.

That one clip uploaded by Maria triggered a dance challenge from other teen dancers and now, the social media has a new trend of challenge, which caused Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov to reply with his own choreography with his friend Altin.

And another is from the Kamado Siblings who uploaded their own, Boruto and his sister Himawari Uzumaki joined the band wagon as well.

* * *

Currently in California for their school break, his parents were called back by Juliena for the summer season release of her new line, and they will model if for her, having to spend their summer there as well.

And Juliena having favoritism, she made a batch of personal line for her grandson which she demanded to be worn as she also persuaded him to record a dance of him at their LA beach-side back yard, overlooking the white beach, their green grass garden and pool.

With enough teasing and persuasion Yashiro offered to record him, however he just used the camera Ren gave him as a gift and placed it to a tripod and recorded himself, wearing the gray jogger shorts, trainers and loose tank top that Juliena designed, he was wearing the sunglasses that was given to him as a present by his Jiji, a reflective, clubmaster sunglasses.

"I swear, that kid is going to break many hearts… he's growing so much like you!" Kuu shook his head with a chuckle seeing River following Ren's figure as well as gentleman personality which would easily fish out ladies, especially his chosen talent.

"Who cares, as long as he knows how to get himself out and be polite I'm good, and besides I'm happy he isn't turning out like how destructive I was." Ren thought sighing watching from the distance.

"You are right, and besides, you suck at dancing." His father insulted.

"And that's why I never took any dancing role in any drama or movies." Ren sighed and Kuu grinned knowing his son's weak spot.

"I swear, your mother is having a free advertisement from all that brand my grandson is wearing." Kuu mused as the logo as well as the huge brand over the tank top was sporting.

"River is not picky, he wears what seemed look nice together and fine of whatever it is, and besides he knows how to appreciate, unlike me when I was little." Ren sounded proud and his father patted him.

"I'm glad you're already learning, Koun. Having him around is the best thing, like how we had you."

"Thank dad." Ren put his arm over Kuu's shoulder.

~END?~

A/N: I haven't written the angry Kyoko part yet, maybe in the next?


End file.
